


Caged Bird

by C0D3NAM3V1P3R, TheLovelyLadyAuthor



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Aftercare, Blood, Blood As Lube, Canon-Typical Violence, Dry Sex, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Insults, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Sexual Violence, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C0D3NAM3V1P3R/pseuds/C0D3NAM3V1P3R, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyLadyAuthor/pseuds/TheLovelyLadyAuthor
Summary: Oswald Cobblepot sent his best hit man, Victor Zsasz, out to kill the infamous Jerome Valeska. It's only when Victor requests Oswald meet him somewhere secluded that Oswald realizes Jerome is still alive, and that the two have something planned for him.





	Caged Bird

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a three person roleplay I did with my best friend (who played Victor), and their friend (who played Jerome). Hope you enjoy, and read at your own risk!

"Remind me again what you wanted to do to Oswald?"

To say Oswald was confused would be an understatement. Victor Zsasz was his best man, a hit man with no competition for his level of skill. So, of course, when Oswald wanted the infamous Jerome Valeska dead, he sent Victor to do the job.

Though now, Oswald stood in what appeared to be Jerome's hideout, judging by the decor. Victor stood before him, with Jerome at his side, very much alive.

"I wanted to fuck him right in front of you, daddy.”

Oswald wanted to be angry. He thought Victor called him here to show off Jerome's dead corpse, but instead... they seemed to have something else planned. Upon hearing Jerome's words, Oswald trembled, pink dusting his cheeks.

This couldn't be happening. This must be some sort of nightmare.

"He's all yours," Victor purred with a growl, before he leaned down to Jerome's ear and whispered. "For now."

Jerome licked his lips like a wolf about to take his prey, walking slowly to The King of Gotham, his eyes filled with lust and something akin to love.

"Come here, Ozzie...”

Oswald narrowed his eyes. He never liked the clown, that much was obvious by now, hence wanting him dead. "Penguin. It's Penguin. Not 'Ozzie'."

Trademark Penguin sass.

Victor gave a cocky grin, as he sat in a near by chair, ready to watch the scene about to unfold in front of him.

Like a cobra, Jerome's hand quickly grasped Oswald's chin, pulling him closer and earning a shocked squeak from the kingpin, who struggled to pull back.

"I'll call you whatever the hell I want!” Jerome yelled harshly, grabbing Oswald to keep him from getting away.

Oswald flinched at the shout and his eyes widened momentarily, before his resolve hardened even further, and he pressed his lips into a hard line, giving the other a dangerous glare.

Victor chuckled from behind them, knowing Oswald would try to act tough, but it would eventually falter, and he'd give in.

With force, Jerome threw Oswald on the bed, following him and climbing on top to straddle the kingpin, giving a dark chuckle.

"The things I'm going to do to you, Ozzie...”

"You're going to regret this, you cheap clown." Oswald snapped, squirming underneath him, this face flushing.

Victor rubbed himself through his clothes, biting his lip as arousal pooled between his hips. When Jerome had suggested this, bringing Oswald into their little affair, willing or not, Victor couldn't get his mind off it.

"Oswald, be a good boy."

"Yeah, Ozzie. Be a good boy!” Jerome echoed, before he leaned down, licking Oswald's earlobe before taking it between his teeth and tugging it roughly, earning a sharp gasp from Oswald, who tried to pull away.

"I am not some toy!" He spat, writhing and trying to escape the grasp of the clown. "I will not behave for the likes of you two!"

Watching the Clown Prince of Crime take advantage of the Kingpin really turned Victor on. Oswald's feeble attempts of resistance made the hit man growl like a predator, a growl which deepened as he watched Jerome wrap his fingers around Oswald's neck, not cutting off oxygen, but simply letting them rest there.

The Penguin gasped, and his fight or flight instinct really kicked in. He drove his knee up right in between Jerome's legs, which made Victor scoff, knowing what Oswald did wouldn't do anything but only turn Jerome on.

That much was proven when Jerome moaned in pain, though it quickly melted into a moan of pleasure. "That hurt... do it again!”

Oswald gaped for a second, giving a repulsed look to the man before he struggled and started to claw at him with his purple and black painted finger nails.

Victor sat, pleased with the sight. He didn't mind Oswald, but him being taken advantage of by them was something he longed to do for some time now.

Jerome was just the push he needed.

The Clown wasn't phased by the struggle, as he just grabbed his wrists and held them above his head while he started attacking his neck with bites and kisses, earning a whimper from Oswald as he tried to contain the soft moan that slipped past his lips.

The Kingpin squirmed, trying to flail and fight against him. But, Oswald wasn't strong, and he wasn't a fighter.

"I thought the King of Gotham would have more fight then that..." Victor quipped with a rather sadistic smirk on his face, while Jerome started sucking aggressively on Oswald's soft, pale, and delicious neck, leaving a dark, purple bruise.

Oswald narrowed his eyes at Victor, before moaning again at the sting on his neck, flushing in embarrassment when he heard himself make such a sound.

"Mhm, Ozzie... what's my name?” Jerome's cock had twitched at Oswald's moan, it sounded like music to his ears.

Penguin growled and looked away, refusing to interact with the other. He wasn't going to be anything less than stubborn.

Victor leaned into the chair more and unbuckled his belt, his cock now straining against the fabric of his pants too much to be comfortable. "Say it." He demanded of Oswald from the other side of the room.

Jerome chuckled softly in Oswald's ear, loosening his grip on Oswald's wrists. "Yes, say it!”

"No." The former mayor snapped with a steely glare. "I refuse." He growled, drawing his legs up around Jerome's hips, and pulling his arm free from the loose grip to grab for the knife in his sock.

Zsasz didn't move, he didn't need to. Oswald was Jerome's in this moment, and he was tasked to watch as Jerome rolled his eyes, easily disarming Oswald and put the knife against Oswald's throat, sighing sadly.

"I'd just hate to kill you before we had any fun...”

The Penguin whimpered and seemed afraid. "I'll kill _you_ for this." He tried to hiss the words, but, it was weak. He was desperately trying to hide the fact that he was actually deeply aroused by this, and the knife only worsened the state of arousal between his legs.

Staying quiet, Victor bit his lip he continued to rub his growing cock as Jerome trailed the tip of the knife down Oswald's neck, digging it in just a little to leave a small mark, nothing serious, not even deep enough to take him bleed, down Oswald's chest and stomach and stopped right above Oswald's member.

"That's not what he's saying...”

Oswald panted and looked away with a discomforted expression, though the feeling of the knife breaking his skin was enough to make his cock twitch in interest.

Victor looked at Oswald's flustered expression. "Thought you were too much of a prude to like knifes, Oswald." He couldn't help his surprise.

Jerome chuckled before putting the knife at the top of Oswald's shirt and sliced it open, wanting to look at his beautiful, unmarked chest, causing the Penguin to tremble a bit, but ultimately stop fighting, only looking at the other with wide eyes, his chest rising and falling rapidly amidst the slight trembles.

Oswald's fear made Victor's cock tent his silk boxers. He wanted nothing more then to attack his weakened pray, but for Jerome, he stayed put.

The clown pulled the rest of Oswald's shirt off of his arms and tossed it behind him. He stared down at Oswald like he was a piece of meat, and Oswald looked up at him uneasily, but he was intrigued, and deeply aroused, so he let Jerome look all he wanted.

Zsasz tightened his grip around himself. He wanted nothing more than to leave his mark on Oswald's clean, soft skin, like he did with Jerome. But, he stayed seated, watching Jerome have his way with the Kingpin, his impatience growing thin.

Jerome leaned down and took one of Oswald's nipples between his teeth, nibbling a little, moaning as his hands explored Oswald's chest and earning a gasp from his prey, who jerked his hips up with a moan, his eyes falling shut as his head fell back.

Loving the reaction, Jerome started sucking harder, taking the other nipple between his fingers and giving it a little attention.

Oswald whined and squirmed in pleasure. His mind was too hazy to remember that he didn't exactly want this, but, it felt so good, he couldn't help but loudly moan the other's name.

Upon hearing Oswald moan the other's name, Victor couldn't help his cheeky smile. "Good boy..." Victor's voice was low, but loud enough so that they could hear him.

Jerome pulled away, kissing the red swollen bud in appreciation. "Now... call me daddy." He instructed, causing Penguin to flush an even deeper red, trembling lightly and looking away.

That was when Victor got up, climbing on top of Oswald from behind Jerome. Victor growled down at Jerome, grabbing his neck and pulling him towards his chest. "I thought I was daddy?"

"I- I didn't think you liked that name much..." Jerome gasped, his eyes flickering back to Victor. "Besides... you're my daddy. I just want to be his...”

"Does that mean I call Victor 'grandpa'?" Oswald asked, snarky, catching his breath.

Jerome couldn't help but laugh at the comment that Oswald had made. "That's hilarious! But, I don't think Zsaszy would like that."

Victor purred into Jerome's neck before letting go. He looked down at the mess that was Oswald and scoffed. "He's all your's."

He got back up, completely ignoring the Kingpin's quip, and sat back down.

Oswald rolled his eyes, but had a slight smirk gracing his lips. He started to struggle again, trying to get the clown off of him. Jerome put a finger up and tisked twice, similar to Fish Mooney, holding Oswald down again, though the motion made Oswald growl darkly, before he clawed at Jerome's face with his sharp nails.

Zsasz sat in silence, watching as Jerome rolled his eyes, grinning as Oswald's nails didn't bother him. Oswald couldn't escape, and even if he did get away from Jerome, Victor would be right there waiting.

"My whore of a mother use to claw me everyday. Try something else. You're not going to escape.”

That seemed to take Oswald by surprise. He seemed appalled and sunk back.

"Name your price." He whimpered, willing to offer almost anything to get out of this situation he'd been unwilling dragged in to, and Victor couldn't help but laugh, knowing no one could bribe the insane man to not do what he wanted.

"Your virginity, of course!” The clown replied, unbuttoning Oswald's pants and pulling them down to reveal Oswald's silk boxers, which he quickly removed as well, and noticeable erection.

"Absolutely not!" Oswald nearly shrieked. "W-What makes you think I'm a virgin?!"

"This.” Jerome laughed as he mercilessly shoved two fingers in Oswald's hole, dry.

Oswald shouted in pain and jerked backwards, trying to get away. "F-Fuck!"

Victor got back up and walked to the other side of the bed, behind Oswald. He grabbed his wrists and held the Kingpin to his chest.

"You're not going anywhere, my dear Oswald..." Victor nodded to Jerome to continue, who grinned and smacked the inside of Oswald's thigh, continuing to thrust his fingers in and out of Oswald.

The smallest of the three men panted, as tears of pain built up in the corners of his eyes. He squirmed and tightened around Jerome's fingers, whimpering.

Victor couldn't help his greedy mouth, he licked and kissed at Oswald's neck as Jerome watched Oswald's face, not wanting to miss a moment of him.

"P-Please..." Oswald whined, and his face flushed more at the kisses on his soft skin, his hands gripping Victor's arms.

"What was that?" Victor hummed, his voice purring in Oswald's ear, while Jerome put his lips to Oswald's other ear, adding a third finger. "Please, what?”

Oswald's expression wavered as he struggled to chase his train of thought. Despite his mind being against the situation, his body very much was not, his cock straining for attention. Please what? _Stop or more?_

"M-more..." The word escaped his lips through his haze.

Victor smirked tightening his grip on the Kingpin as he bit down, not hard but hard enough to cause reaction, said reaction being Oswald moaning and tilting his head to give Victor more room, his breathing laboured and his face flushed.

"Good boy..." Victor praised, nibbling on Oswald's ear, mildly surprised at how fast the Kingpin gave in.

Removing his fingers from Oswald's stretched hole, Jerome pulled off his pants quickly, rubbing his member to full hardness before shoving it into Oswald. He gave a loud moan, gripping Victor's shoulders, squishing Oswald between their bodies.

Oswald shouted in pain and struggled between them, he could already feel himself bleeding from the sudden dry intrusion.

In a moment of mercy, Victor locked his jaw down on Oswald's neck in a harsh bite, trying to let Oswald focus on something other then the violent penetration. He tasted the Kingpin's blood, loving the metallic flavor.

Once Jerome felt Oswald clench around his member, hard, he moaned, eyes rolling back as he started to thrust in and out, slowly causing Penguin's legs to tremble violently, his toes curling against the sheets.

Blood dripped down the other's cock as it pushed in and out of him.

"Oh god..." Oswald groaned and panted, tears beading in the corner of his eyes from the pain. But, with pain, came pleasure, as much as he hated to admit it.

Feeling the small Kingpin shake against his chest, Victor turned Oswald's head towards him and licked up his tears, humming at the salty taste, while Jerome buried his face in Oswald's neck, thrusting in and out of his tight walls brutally, moaning and groaning loudly.

Oswald couldn't help but squirm slightly, gripping whoever he could reach for something to hold. His whimpers of pain soon turned to moans of pleasure, much to his embarrassment.

Victor held Oswald tight so that Jerome could pound into him roughly. His broad chest making sure Oswald stayed put for the Clown Prince of Crime.

Seeming to appreciate his daddy's help, Jerome's speed started picking up as he fucked the poor little Penguin senseless against his big, strong daddy, moaning nasty words in Oswald's ear.

 _Slut. Whore._ Oswald was way too far gone, too lost in pleasure to even concentrate or register what Jerome was telling him. Pearls of precum beaded on his cock, signalling his nearing release.

Zsasz licked up more tears from Oswald's face, reveling in the sounds that the both of them were making.

Jerome took Oswald's cock in his hand, stroking him time with his thrust's, moaning Oswald's name in his ear, making Oswald pant and cry out, overloaded with pleasure.

It didn't take long before he met his release, strings of sticky white spilling between them.

Victor sucked on the red tender marks he left on the Kingpin's neck, his release like sweet music to the hit man's ears. Jerome moaned loudly in Oswald's ear as he came deep inside of him, putting his fingers to his lips and licked the cum off of them.

"My turn?" Victor inquired looking at Jerome, and then at Oswald, who was panting and dazed. He let out a pathetic whimper and looked between the two of them as Jerome nodded and pulled out of Oswald.

"Sloppy seconds.” The clown teased playfully.

Oswald whimpered again, already sore and over stimulated. He looked up at Victor and squeaked as the man pushed him down so that he was on top of Jerome.

"Be a good boy and hold him for me." Victor's voice was like a purr as he finally pulled his cock out of his boxers and positioned himself at Oswald's entrance.

With a nod Jerome wrapped his arms around Oswald, holding him to his chest as he whispered faux sweet words in his ear, kissing his already bruised neck. To the two men's mutual surprise, Oswald whimpered and nuzzled against Jerome, pressing down against Victor's cock eagerly.

Victor entered slowly, knowing he was a little big for the inexperienced Kingpin, despite him already being stretched by Jerome's cock. The blood and cum helping make things easier, though he felt Oswald tense around him a lot tighter then Jerome.

To help the small man relax, Jerome gently rubbed up and down Oswald's back as he gently sucked on his hot skin, covering up Victor's marks with his own.

Oswald quickly fell back into a moaning, whimpering state of submission, clinging to Jerome and trembling slightly while Victor held Oswald down by the small of his back, feeling the Kingpin tremble under him. He leaned down to nibble at Oswald's clean back before he was fully in. Victor's thrusting was slow at first, not wanting to hurt the Kingpin _too_ much.

Smiling, Jerome tilted Oswald's chin up and pressed their lips together, immediately invading his mouth. Oswald gasped softly at the first thrust, and then gave a pleasured moan at the kiss, reaching up to wind his fingers through Jerome's hair and pull sharply, picking up that Jerome liked pain.

When he felt Oswald was ready to take him fully in, Victor quickened his movements, picking up the pace of his thrusts. He was gentle at first, hitting the Kingpin's sweet spot before he started pounding into him roughly.

At the pain in his scalp and his Daddy's sweet noises, Jerome's cock started twitching violently. He wanted Victor to fuck him next, pin him down and thrust brutally into his hole.

Oswald felt light headed from the pain and pleasure, whimpering softly and he absently bit at the skin of Jerome's neck. When Victor noticed Oswald wasn't being as responsive as before, he ceased in his movements.

"Stay with us, Oswald..." He cooed lifting the Kingpin's head up, not wanting their toy to pass out on them and risk damage to his person. "Breathe..."

Threading his fingers through his hair, gently, Jerome moaned softly, leaning his head to the side for Oswald, who whined and blinked, catching his breath and steadying himself, trying to focus.

"I'm fine." He mumbled weakly, looking between the two of them, his eyes half lidded and his gaze hazy from exhaustion.

"Good." Victor resumed his thrusting into the small Kingpin, his teeth scrapping down Oswald's back, causing red marks and possible bruises, while Jerome kissed Oswald again, deeply and passionately.

The clown felt that he should be gentle, while Victor was being rough and brutal.

The difference in touches made Oswald's head spin, and he tried to relax, but he still felt hazy. He managed to find the ability to kiss Jerome back, clinging to him to ground him back to reality amidst the overwhelming pleasure.

Feeling close, Victor held Oswald's hips, pounding into him ruthlessly. He groaned, pumping everything he had into the small Kingpin, looking down at the both of them as he filled Oswald up with his release.

"Such good boys..."

"Damn right we are, daddy..." Jerome hummed, smirking into the kiss before pulling away slowly. He ran his fingers through Oswald's dark, sweaty hair, stroking the Penguin to another release. "I like our new playmate. Don't you?”

Oswald blinked tiredly and looked between the two of them, slowly, still panting and clinging to Jerome while Victor leaned down and kissed the back of Oswald's neck.

"Yes, I very much do." Victor loved the look of Oswald as a mess. The Kingpin always looked uptight and well done up, it was an intoxicating change. Victor pulled out, running his hands along Oswald's back, feeling the marks he left behind with a hum.

"Maybe we should let him rest now... he looks so worn out. Poor thing.“ Jerome kissed Oswald's forehead the tenderly, and Oswald simply whimpered in response, truly exhausted. He was clinging to Jerome and struggling to stay awake.

"You're right." Victor leaned into Oswald's ear. "We should do this again sometime..." Victor planted a small kiss on the Kingpin before getting up.

Jerome gently and slowly, not wanting to strain Oswald's body too badly, moved the small man off of him and laid him down on the pillows gently.

"Can you get a warm wash cloth to clean Ozzie up?” Jerome asked Victor, smiling rather adorably, while Oswald watched them through half lidded eyes, whining slightly when he was left without contact.

Victor turned his head to look at them and smirked, defeated by Jerome's cute smile, he left to go get the things they needed to clean up Oswald. He handed the wash cloth to Jerome upon his return.

"You're being surprisingly tender." Victor teased a little as Jerome started wiping Oswald's stomach, cleaning off the cum and other substances.

"I treat my toys with love and care. I don't like breaking them.” He responded as he gently rolled Oswald over and started cleaning from behind.

Oswald drifted off when he was turned on his stomach, curling up against the sheets, exhausted, and Victor hummed at the sight. Jerome being tender, and Oswald a mess, it wasn't like them, but, he couldn't help but like it.

When Jerome was done, Victor laced his fingers gently through his hair and brought him in for a soft kiss.

"The big bad Clown Prince of Crime being nice to his victims... it's different, but, I like it."

Jerome pouted when they separated from the kiss, laying next to Oswald and cuddling up to him. "Ozzie isn't a victim...” He kissed Oswald's neck, nuzzling into him, allowing the other to cuddle against him in his sleep, letting out a happy hum.

Victor raised his hands in defeat, knowing he couldn't change the man's mind. It seemed Jerome had grown attached to Oswald. He sighed and laid down on the other side of Oswald, tired from the long day.

"You're right, I'm sorry." He wrapped his arm around both of them, not being able to help the warm feeling in his chest.

Jerome smiled, slowly drifting off into sleep as Oswald was sandwiched in between them. "I love you.. both of you.” He whispered as he drifted off.

Victor softly kissed both of their foreheads before closing his eyes. He liked them, but the word love made his heart sore... he never truly felt it before. He hugged them closer to his larger body loving the heat as he fell asleep as well, the last thing on his mind being whether or not the three of them could be something more.


End file.
